To further build the evidence around effective strategies for helping low-income individuals find and sustain employment, OPRE contracted with Mathematica Policy Research to conduct the Next Generation of Enhanced Employment Strategies (NextGen) Project. This project will identify and test approximately nine innovative, promising employment interventions designed to help individuals facing complex challenges secure a pathway toward economic independence. These challenges may be physical and mental health conditions, substance misuse, a criminal history, or limited work skills and experience. Additionally, the project is working closely with the Social Security Administration to incorporate a focus on employment-related early interventions for individuals with current or foreseeable disabilities who have limited work history and are potential applicants for Supplemental Security Income. Key components of the project include an impact study, a descriptive study, a cost study, and dissemination.